


A Sappy Day

by MiaGhost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Proposal, Competitive rivalry, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel being sappy, Human AU, M/M, One-Shot, Slice of Life, Sweet, Weddings, domestic sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGhost/pseuds/MiaGhost
Summary: Gabriel and Sam have always had this sort of rivalry with Luke and Ruby. They're... frienemies.One day Gabriel blurts out something to shut them up, a lie about proposing to Sam.Gabriel hadn't meant to say it. He honestly, well and truly, hand on heart had not meant to say it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Hey! Uni Projects suck, so this happened.  
> Becoming utterly obsessed with Sabriel One-Shots. I love those two. Now, Gabriel is a little OOC here because he's having a Sappy Day. I hope that's okay, and I'm sorry if it puts anybody off!  
> Happy Reading!

~.~

Gabriel hadn't meant to say it. He honestly, well and truly, hand on heart had _not_ meant to say it.

And yet here he was, the after-glow of satisfaction fading as he watched their retreating backs. Gabriel took a deep breath and wondered what the actual fuck he was going to say to Sam.

How did a guy go about explaining to his boyfriend that he told a pair of mutual frienemies he'd proposed, just to wipe the stupid, smug smiles from their faces?

Sam was going to kill him, he just knew it. Right after he picked himself up off the floor from laughing himself silly.

He tapped his fingers against his knee the whole bus ride home, his knee bouncing so that his heel could tap a gentle rhythm into the floor. He dragged his feet walking from his stop, swallowing his so far half-hearted plans and beginning to worry he wouldn't have the words to tell Sam at all. And he knew he should. Gabriel had, in the distant past, been a little bit bad for secrets.

Not big ones, or particularly bad ones, but still secrets. Sam valued honesty, even the painful kind, and Gabriel had spent their seven years together making a real effort to be more open, to trust Sam with all the things his first instinct used to be to hide. He knew Sam had noticed, knew Sam had watched it over the years. He knew Sam revelled in being given parts of Gabriel's mind, even the stupid stuff like how Gabriel didn't like using paths through grass when it had been raining because the worms were all out and he might step on them. Things like the way he thought the cat that visited the communal garden looked like a fat black toad.

Sam was always so keen, so eager and responsive to the little thoughts in Gabriel's head, even the dumb and annoying and idiotic ones. Even the fears, the anxieties. Sam could handle them, _wanted_ to be given the chance to handle them.

Now, Gabriel didn't like keeping things to himself. Not unless they were surprises, which were different from secrets. It had taken him a couple years to really relax into it, but Sam had been there every step of the way, like he was with everything else, and Gabriel loved that about him.

He didn't want to just _not mention_ what he'd said, even if it made Sam mad at him for a spell. Even if it made Sam upset, though that would be worse than the anger.

He wanted to tell the truth, he knew, as he silently opened their front door, but he'd need a peace offering to go with it and he knew _just_ the thing.

Sam was on the phone when Gabriel stepped into the hall and inched the door closed again, his voice soft and friendly to the untrained ear. But Gabriel could hear the tightness there, knew the sound of it by heart. Sam was talking to someone he didn't particularly like.

 _Fuck_.

"Oh?" Sam answered after a moment of listening, turning around just as Gabriel passed the open living room door, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel, "Did he now?"

Gabriel, who had in that moment been been hoping to sneak past Sam and into the kitchen for the purposes of crafting some sort of apology food, cringed and stilled right where he was. Sam's gaze was on him, eyes that could never quite decide whether they wanted to be hazel-green or hazel-brown. Gabriel met them and winced, knowing Sam could see it all written on his face.

He could read Gabriel like a book. Always had. Despite what the person on the phone _must_ be telling him, about Gabriel's boasting about their lives, his bold and bare-faced _lies_ , Sam's mouth twitched just a little as he looked at him, and Gabriel felt most of the tension he'd been harbouring dissipate. Sam's eyes were warm, the corner of his mouth losing the battle and curving up just a fraction to smile _hello_ to him.

Gabriel felt his face heating sheepishly even as he gave Sam a weak smile in response.

Sam was probably still going to kill him, or get him back somehow, but it look like he probably _wasn't_ going to be upset or mad about it. Because Gabriel could read Sam like a book too. Always had.

"Uhh- huhhh…" Sam drawled, his eyes glittering with some strange amusement as he returned his attention to the phone call, the faint, hidden lines of his expression making it perfectly clear to Gabriel that he wished the person on the phone would bugger off, already.

Gabriel continued to look apologetic, inspired by the notion that if Sam was peeved at the person on the phone - and regardless of whether it was Luke or Ruby, that was a viable option - then his relief when he was hanging up would mean he'd be softer with Gabriel.

"Oh." Sam said, his voice changing a little, something new colouring it.

Gabriel stilled. _Shit_. Maybe he'd relaxed too soon. Maybe they hadn't told him about the worst part yet. Gabriel had assumed they'd start the conversation with _Congratulations_ , or something, especially Ruby. He hadn't considered they'd talk about all his other comments first. The lie about the dog, the exaggeration of Sam's recent achievements at work. He'd simply assumed they'd use the lie about engagement as an excuse to phone him. Not build up to the juiciest part of their earlier conversation.

Who _does_ that?

Gabriel closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable embarrassment of Sam outing him to their least favourite _friends_. Sam was honesty incarnate, after all. Even when it came to them. Mostly.

But instead, Gabriel heard Sam give a quiet, breathy chuckle, and when he peeked Sam was looking out of the window, a small almost-smile on his face. Despite the dread flowing through his system, Gabriel couldn't help but think Sam looked so lovely, then.

"Yes." Sam said, "We're really happy about it."

Gabriel flooded with a sappy sort of warmth, then. It was silly and ridiculous, and Sam had just backed up a lie he'd thrown out in a fit of pique, but as it always did when Sam took his side in anything, Gabriel felt his heart leap. In spite of his own wild character and his stupid pranks and his _louder than life_ personality, Gabriel quite liked it when Sam was all soft and cuddly. Not that he'd tell anyone, obviously, because Gabriel didn't _do_ sappy.

"Yes." Sam said, gaze drifting as he listened to the phone, "No, no date yet."

A pause in which Gabriel tried to stifle an inopportune snort of laughter, eager not to draw Sam's ire. He glanced briefly down the hall, wondering if he could still make it to the kitchen. Even though their landline was cordless, Sam still usually liked to stand in the same spot when he talked on the phone, just inside the living room so that he could see out of the closest window.

"Of course, you'll be amongst the first to know."

 _Hah_ , Gabriel laughed internally, _will they fuck._

Sam's hidden smile seemed to say the same thing. Gabriel took a cautious step towards the kitchen, stopping agin when Sam's gaze flicked over to him, a mild warning. An unspoken _Don't you move_. Gabriel flashed a cheeky smile at him, fighting off the heat in his neck, and Sam narrowed his eyes. The twist of his lips was spoiling the image, of course.

"Mhm. Yes, that'll be fun. I will. See ya, Rubes."

Gabriel's heart was beating just a little fast as he watched Sam hang up the phone, holding his breath as he waited on his boyfriend turning to look at him once more. Sam was looking down at the phone in his hand with an almost thoughtful expression, his brows furrowing just a little near the middle. Gabriel swallowed.

Eventually, an endless moment later, Sam gave a small sigh and turned, raising an eyebrow at him. Gabriel cringed, a little.

"Sorry?" he offered, doing his best to sound chastised enough that Sam wouldn't feel the need to be mad at him.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked closer, reaching to place the phone back into its cradle. Gabriel watched, waiting, trying to keep apology on his face. Moments like this were rare, when he had to hold his breath and wait to see how Sam was going to react. Normally, Gabriel could guess long before the moment came, but sometimes - not often - Sam surprised everyone with a moment of unpredictability.

"You really shouldn't keep this whole rivalry up, you know." Sam said, voice quiet and calm and fond and weary.

Gabriel loved Sam, he truly, _truly_ did.

"I know." he agreed easily, flashing a grin when Sam turned to look at him.

He knew Sam could see it written on him as easily as Gabriel could feel it.

 _I know, but I still will_.

Sam sighed again, a faint amusement in the sound, and Gabriel's grin grew emboldened. Sam headed for the kitchen, dropping a kiss against Gabriel's temple as he passed, an easy, everyday touch that Gabriel would never admit he loved deeply. Dean always called them ridiculous when he saw little things like that, Sam kissing Gabriel's temple in the middle of conversation as he walked past, the touches they shared without thought.

Sam ruffling Gabriel's hair, Gabriel tucking Sam's behind his ear if he happened to sit beside him and it wasn't. Sam trailing his fingers across Gabriel's shoulders when he walked past him, Gabriel tipping his head to the side to touch his temple briefly to Sam's shoulder if they stood together, just _because_.

They never took any heed, because they knew damn well Dean and Cas shared their own - less blatant or in some cases less extravagant - litany of touches. When it came to their relationship in public they were polite and minimalistic where Sam and Gabriel were open and comfortably uncaring who saw. Each to their own.

He followed behind Sam, knowing he was lingering on sappy, soft-hearted thoughts. But the lie of proposing to Sam had…

Well it was a lie, but maybe the thought had stuck around a bit, the whim lingering. Gabriel knew Sam was _it_. They didn't need a ring or ceremony to say so. He'd had a crappy run of luck in the past and he'd never felt anything close to what he felt for Sam with any of them, not even the girl he'd been with for three years.

They were perfectly happy where they were, in the apartment they were, no matter how much Dean and Cas tried to subtly convince them to move into a house like theirs.

Gabriel snorted at himself. He was having such a sappy day, for God's sake.

"You know," Sam said, filling the coffee pot with water and not really looking his way, "you really shouldn't go raking through my stuff."

Gabriel shook himself from his rambling thoughts and looked up, catching sight of the side of Sam's face as the taller man shifted, spooning coffee into the filter tray. Gabriel listened to the sound of Sam's voice, the quiet, careful tone. Something was up, he knew right away. Sam was… wary of something. Gabriel cast his mind back over the last few days, wondering which time Sam was talking about. What was it he was being scolded for?

"Which time?" he asked, bounding to the seat beside Sam when Sam sat down, "Oh. Is this about that shirt? Because I didn't _mean_ to get paint on it, I just-"

"No," Sam said softly, amusement lighting his eyes as he turned to look at him _finally_ , the worry in Gabriel's abdomen melting away.

Sam wasn't mad or upset or nervous. He'd read him wrong. Maybe he was just tired. New neighbours had moved in upstairs a few days ago and constant furniture moving was looking like their favourite hobby. He raised an eyebrow. Sam's mouth quirked and he looked over at the coffee pot as it made a familiar, grumbly sound before settling into its usual rhythm once more.

They'd been meaning to get a new one, but their old one worked fine and well, maybe they kind of liked its character. It always ran gently and quietly in the morning, a soft hum they both unconsciously depended on. But in the afternoons or the evening, it grumbled intermittently, as though warning them coffee was a bad idea then.

"I meant about you going off and blurting stuff to Luke and Ruby."

Gabriel stilled, confused.

"What? I didn't…"

He looked down at himself, almost sure he was wearing all of his own clothes for once. Then it clicked. He stuck one leg out, hiking the jeans leg a little. When he looked back up at Sam he flashed a wide, cheeky grin.

"I'll wash them. Besides, your feet smell worse than mine. I'm giving them a break."

He was trying for humour, and Sam wasn't laughing, even though his features were soft and a little amused.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, frowning at him, "You're… I don't know. I'm sorry I said what I did, but you know how Luke gets and I just _urgghhh_. I wasn't thinking. I wanted to wipe that damn look off his face and he's always so condescending and he knows I hate it when he says those stupid things about you and I-"

"It's not that." Sam interrupted, this time with a gentle laugh as he reached over for Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel linked their fingers easily, squeezing back eagerly. He look up at Sam again and wondered what that strange look in his eyes was, what that hiddenness was all about. He didn't think there was any part of Sam he didn't know by now, any emotion he hadn't seen. They'd been together seven years, and friends for twice as long beforehand, and he'd seen Sam through some tough times.

He'd seen nervous Sam, frightened Sam, heartbroken Sam. He'd seen Sam angry, indignant, righteous. He'd seen him mad, desperate, broken. He'd seen him torn, lost, weak, amused. He'd seen Sam laugh so hard he was in danger of passing out and he'd seen him devastated by his father's death. He'd seen him protective of Charlie, vicious with bullies, eager with excitement for helping Castiel pick out a stray dog. He'd seen him focused and determined with training the canine, seen him up all night working, gentle with Charlie's kids, triumphant with achievement, seen him exasperated with hiccups and with broken cars and with Gabriel's own humour.

He'd seen Sam quiet, pining, lonely. He'd seen him sleepy, docile, pliant.

He'd seen him in the midst of passion, expression blown open with pleasure and eyes darkened by lust.

And he'd seen the way Sam looked at him in the middle of something mundane like doing dishes together, seen the softness and the love and the way Sam _cared_ for him.

This was… this was something new, something foreign and yet familiar, like it was several things at once and maybe something different altogether. Sam squeezed his hand carefully, and Gabriel squeezed back. There was an air in the room suddenly, something charged and quiet and it kept Gabriel from opening his mouth, instead intent on looking right back at Sam and marvelling at the green, so lovely and warm in his eyes.

He tipped his head, moved closer to press a kiss to Sam's chin before drawing back again.

"Then what is it?" he asked, knowing now that Sam wasn't mad at him or upset, but that the atmosphere around them was steady, calm, almost serious.

Sam looked away, at their linked hands, his small smile warming.

"I know I'll be forever telling you not to go raking through my stuff and I know you'll always do it anyway." Sam said, making Gabriel smile at him, "But with this… Well."

And then all at once Sam laughed, tipping his head up to look at Gabriel fondly, the strange look gone and suddenly the air was different, warm, familiar. Gabriel raised his eyebrows, waggling them to make Sam laugh again. He loved the sound.

Sam was grinning now, confident, exasperated, fond. And _loving_ Gabriel right back, something Gabriel would probably never grow to fully understand because Sam was worth the world and he thought Gabriel was too. It hit him all the time, and seven years of it still hadn't fully quashed the notion that he was really _fucking_ lucky that Sam saw something in him he didn't see himself, because there was nothing, no-one, nowhere Gabriel wanted more than _this, Sam, here._ Wherever Sam's _here_ happened to be.

"I really should have known I couldn't hide it. I guess maybe part of me did." he laughed, shaking his head and looking again at Gabriel with that lovely gentle look in his eyes.

Gabriel tilted his head, confusion lacing his amusement.

"What?"

Sam rolled his eyes and heaved a long-suffering sigh that Gabriel knew wasn't real. His voice was teasing and amused the way it always was when he scolded Gabriel half-heartedly.

"I still hoped you wouldn't. It kinda ruins the whole _getting-down-on-one-knee_ part for me, y'know."

Gabriel was utterly lost as he stilled, looking at Sam as something huge, something _monumental_ wound into his veins like a slow, foreign touch. His whole body was suddenly over-sensitive, the heat of Sam's hand in his suddenly mind-altering, over-powering, _consuming_ his senses. He could smell Sam's cologne, smell the coffee in the machine, feel the breeze from the open window that he couldn't mere seconds ago. He watched the sun in Sam's hair, captivated by a mysterious glint, a maybe-I-imagined-it flash of gold amongst the mahogany.

"What?" he managed, and he was too busy trying to stop the jarring pause in his brain's function to feel embarrassed at how lost and raw his own voice was.

Sam paused in his chuckle, looking at him funnily, with a weird sort of almost-frown, like he couldn't understand the joke. Gabriel only blinked at him, his heart rate suddenly jackhammering while he had no idea _why_. His skin was flushing, his hands clammy.

But he understood none of it, blinking up at Sam and wondering why his boyfriend had stilled, why the warmth and love in his eyes was blending into something else, surprise, confusion, _realisation_. Gabriel's stomach flipped over as it began to dawn on him. On them both.

"Oh." Sam breathed, before a laugh bubbled up again and he threw his head back, eyes dancing as he looked at Gabriel, "Oh, no way, are you- You're kidding. I-"

And suddenly he'd let go of Gabriel's hand, pressing a swift kiss to his stunned boyfriend's forehead as he scrambled from his seat and bounded from the room, laughing the whole time. Gabriel only stared after him as breathing became truly difficult.

No way.

No _way._

No absolutely _freaking_ way-

"Was that-" Gabriel croaked, his words falling away as he took a sudden, shocked breath.

"Was- Was that a _proposal_?" he called out, not really sure whether he was crying the question after Sam or asking himself, his brain hot as it began to race, thoughts scattering at the thought that- No, surely-

He wasn't sure if he dared to think it, dared to really hope that-

"Nope." Sam answered, what felt like an eternity later, reappearing in the doorway with a determined excitement on his face.

Gabriel's heart grew weak. He'd playfully popped the "p", the way Gabriel did all the time, the way that drove Sam mad. And he'd done it himself, he'd really- They did say couples started to steal mannerisms from act other, the way Gabriel so often stole clothes, but-

"But this is." Sam interrupted Gabriel's jumbled, startled thoughts by bounding right up to him, dropping promptly and without ceremony to his knees by Gabriel's chair.

Gabriel looked at him incredulously. No, not knees. Not knees. One knee. One-

Oh fuck.

Gabriel's breath caught as he looked at him, at the sun hitting Sam from an angle from the window somewhere behind him, of the way Sam's eyes were sparking, alive and eager and looking at Gabriel like- Like he was- Like was something amazing, something- something Sam wanted. Gabriel reached out without thinking, his fingers jerking, needing-

Sam slid his hand helpfully into Gabriel's, releasing the building pressure in his chest and allowing him to breathe.

"Oh God." he managed, and Sam snickered warmly.

"You look shell-shocked," Sam whispered back in awe, "I can't believe I managed that."

Gabriel looked at him and suddenly the world gave a sharp twitch and it all snapped into place. The black box drew Gabriel's eye even as the room seemed suddenly loud, suddenly bright, suddenly _more_. Sam was gorgeous, lit by sun and his hair ruffled and his smile wide and unrestrained, not caring what anyone could think if they saw it.

But the box stole Gabriel's gaze and he saw the flash of silver and he _knew_.

"I hate you." was what came tumbling from his mouth before he reached out with his other hand and dragged Sam forwards, tipping his face up and relishing being a mere two inches above Sam, if only for a moment.

He crashed their lips together and swallowed Sam's bright laugh, letting go of his hand to wind both into Sam's hair, to kiss him hard and nip at his lips for what he'd done, for- For catching him so by surprise. Sam couldn't often do that, and they both knew it, the glee Gabriel could feel in Sam's smile testament to how thrilled he was to have done so now.

When he pulled away he kept Sam close, his heart beating hard and bouncy and every nerve  _alight_. He pressed their foreheads together and Sam hummed softly at him, tilting in for another, brief, chaste touch of lips.

Gabriel finally caught up with himself and he gave a faux sigh, short and weary and amused.

"But I guess I love you too."

"As much as it pains you." Sam supplied, teasing, gentle, making Gabriel want to wrap himself up in him and never leave.

"As much as it pains me." he agreed, finally drawing away enough to see Sam properly again.

Sam looked at him, eyes warm and deep and comfortable and the corners of his mouth twitching in something Gabriel loved, a small, soft, lovely smile. The one he always gave Gabriel when he caught sight of the gentler side of the mischievous. The one Gabriel loved even though it made his knees weak and his skin warm.

They may have stayed like that forever, looking at each other, Sam making no move to get up, one hand resting on Gabriel's knee, the other held in Gabriel's. Gabriel's free hand was tracing lines down the side of Sam's face, Sam's head tucked under his chin and everything around them still, even the grumbling coffee pot.

But the phone rang, and the moment was ended, and Sam had to haul himself to his feet because he was closer and those were their rules. Gabriel flashed him a cheeky smile and Sam stuck his tongue out as he got up, turning away towards the living room again. Gabriel felt the want to follow, swallowing it down and wondering at himself.

Why was he so clingy today? He'd be perfectly fine waiting here until Sam came back through. He wasn't going to run away.

Gabriel busied himself with making the coffee, pouring sugar in his mug and briefly contemplating putting it in Sam's too, just for fun. But he decided against it, his usual constant need for drama and pranks sated for the moment, for whatever reason. Instead he made Sam's coffee exactly as he knew he liked it and set both mugs at the table, slipping into his seat with a box of cookies and the plain digestives Sam liked.

He looked up when Sam came back, long moments later, slipping into the seat beside Gabriel before stretching down to scoop up something from the floor. He set it on the table. The little black box, closed now. Forgotten in their kiss. Gabriel felt nervous excitement thrum in his stomach, winged things waking and tumbling around. Sam was quiet again, a good quiet, thoughtful.

Gabriel pushed the digestives towards him and Sam smiled, looking utterly content. Gabriel liked it when Sam looked like that. He especially liked being the one to make him look like that.

Sam spoke up a few quiet moments later, as Gabriel was dunking yet another cookie in his coffee. Despite looking up at Sam when he spoke, Gabriel managed to catch the cookie deftly, avoiding its descent into his mug.

"You didn't answer."

Gabriel cocked his head to one side, eating the mess of cookie in a rare quiet and watching Sam look at the black box before back at him, raising one eyebrow. Gabriel licked the chocolate from his fingers and grinned devilishly.

"Are you afraid I'll say no?" he teased, voice low and playful.

Despite the way Sam's mouth smiled a little, Gabriel was surprised to see real truth in Sam's eyes when he only looked at him. His heart melted. He reached out to grasp Sam's fingers. Sam instantly looked reassured, a familiar light coming into his eyes once more.

Gabriel was suddenly nervous, surprising himself by being afraid to simply say the word. It was ridiculous, after everything, because he knew Sam was _it_. Had known for years. Possibly since even before they became an actual couple. He squeezed. Sam squeezed back.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked, instead of what he wanted to say, and he cringed as something Sam's eyes dimmed.

"Dean," he said, looking at the box in amusement, "calling to say it was about fucking time and ask when the wedding's going to be."

Gabriel laughed at the thought of Dean rolling his eyes and barking out insults to hide that he was really pleased for them, and then it was easy.

"I'm thinking Summer." he said, meeting Sam's eyes with a bright, gleeful smile, "And then we can have ice-lollies and ice-cream cake and vodka ice cubes."

Sam laughed, squeezing his hand hard.

"I'm also thinking you need one of these too," he said, reaching for the little box, "because I refuse to be the only one wearing one so that Luke can comment on me being the girl."

Sam's grin was wide and pleased when he tugged Gabriel in for a kiss, fingers tangling in his hair and laughter between them - both his and Gabriel's - making it less of a kiss and more of a mess. But Sam was happy, and Gabriel was pleased he was happy, and that made it just as good as any other kisses anyway.

When they broke apart, Gabriel teased Sam mercilessly about the blush on his face as he slid the ring onto Gabriel's hand. He teased him to cover the way his own emotions were out of whack, a jumbled nervousness spinning cartwheels with a decided _sappiness_.

"Maybe I will need to stop raking through your stuff." Gabriel told him, looking down at the silver band on his finger with a beaming smile, "I doubt I'll ever find anything as cool as this."

He refused to admit to himself he was a goner, lost to soft-hearted words and being utterly soft with Sam that night. But hey, if Sam wanted to take those words and kiss Gabriel senseless because for some ridiculous reason he _liked_ it when Gabriel was sappy - not that Gabriel ever _was_ \- then Gabriel wasn't going to complain about it.

That night, when they made coffee and sat together at the table and made plans for their Summer Wedding - freaking _hell_ , they were getting _married_ \- the coffee machine didn't grumble, but hummed pleasantly instead.

They toyed with the idea of putting a note in the invites not to bring a coffee-pot as a gift.

They surprised themselves by informing Luke and Ruby of their chosen date early on, secretly knowing their Wedding would be so very different, laughing over the fact they'd chosen the Summer when Ruby and Luke had married in the Winter. Ruby had paraded that decision for everyone countless times, claiming Luke's love of the cold coupled with Winter being the most romantic season was just the _best_ combination.

Sam and Gabriel had triggered a snowball fight during the reception. Gabriel's fault, of course. But hey, he couldn't be blamed if the other guests had joined in, encouraged by their kids. He _definitely_ couldn't be blamed for the fact that Charlie threw a stray shot and became the reason melted snow ruined part of Ruby's perfectly curled hair.

Charlie was sincere and apologetic, looked almost like she was going to cry when she rushed over to Ruby.

Later she'd confessed, only to Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel, that it had been an action she'd planned from the second her invite came through the door. She thanked Gabriel for the excuse of a snowball fight as a reason to do it. Said it served Ruby right for… Well, for years of being _Ruby_.

Sam and Gabriel thought it was a damn good thing they'd never been on Charlie's bad side.

When the Summer came along they did indeed have ice-cream cake, the bar stocked liquor ice-cubes and they handed out ice lollies as party favours. Bobby played his role to hand Sam off and Balthazar - Gabriel's sassy older brother - did the same for him. Dean was their best man, Castiel their flawlessly-organised Master of Ceremonies.

Gabriel's father, a fully-licensed officiate, not that you'd ever guess, performed the ceremony.

There was a water fight during the reception, a cache of water guns appearing from underneath each table.

Gabriel started it, of course.

And they didn't need to be told to know that it was no accident when Charlie missed Dean and doused Ruby with her SuperSoaker.

~.~


End file.
